Marry You
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Callie wants to spend her life with Erica.


**Title: **Marry You

**Author: **xxCallicaTruLovexx

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Callie wants to spend her life with Erica.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story. Al characters belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N:** Just a random oneshot that came to me.

_I'm going to marry this woman_ - Callie thought to herself as she watched Erica move around the kitchen as she fixed their dinner. Callie focused her every movement, falling more in love with her than she already was if that was even possible. She smiled when a pair of blue eyes connected with her.

"What?" Erica asked, quirking an eyebrow in Callie's direction.

"Nothing," Callie said, not able to wipe the smile from her face.

"You don't just stare at me for no reason. What is it?" Erica asked, leaning across the counter towards Callie. Callie licked her lips as her eyes drifted towards Erica's own, noticing their close proximity now. Was it possible to even love someone this much? Her eyes met Erica's once again and she caught a glimmer of amusement.

"Marry me."

Erica pushed away from the counter and away from Callie, a look of pure horror creasing her features.

"No, absolutely not," Erica said, turning away from Callie, her voice wavering.

"Why not?" Callie asked, standing up and walking over to Erica.

"Callie, do you realize what you just said?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I was aware of what came out of my mouth," Callie said, not really sure why Erica was opposed to the idea. They had been going strong for over eight months. Yes, they had their ups and downs, but what couple didn't. And this wasn't the first time marriage had crossed her mind. She wanted nothing more than to spend her life with Erica.

"Callie, marriage is a huge commitment..."

"You don't think I get that?" Callie asked, cutting Erica off.

"I never said that. It's just that... I love you, I honestly do, but do you think marriage is right for us?" Erica asked, her eyes meeting Callie's for the first time since Callie's proclamation.

"Yes I do. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what, and I would love to be able to call you my wife," Callie said, her eyes never leaving Erica's. "Why are you so against it?"

"I'm not against it, I've just seen how it can hurt people. You do remember what happened between you and George, right? How hurt you were?" Erica asked.

"Of course I do, but it's different with you. I don't see you ever hurting me. And I didn't love George the way you love someone you want to marry," Callie said, her voice dropping when she got the last part.

Erica stepped closer to Callie, her hand cupping the Latina's cheek.

"It's not that I don't want to marry you someday, but..."

"I don't want to wait to marry you though," Callie said.

"And what if I say yes?"

"Then I'm whisking you away tonight," Callie answered, a small smile playing on her lips.

"No planning a wedding?" Erica asked, slightly hopeful.

"Not chance," Callie looked down as her fingers interlocked with Erica's. "If you say yes, then I'm not wasting another minute."

Erica brought her free hand up to Callie's chin and waited until Callie looked at her.

"Ask me again," Erica smiled. Callie took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Erica Hahn, you drive me absolutely crazy in the best way possible, and I want to start living the rest of my life with you," Callie started, resting her forehead against Erica's. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she said the next part. "Will you marry me?"

Erica took a deep breath as she trained her eyes straight ahead. She felt a squeeze of her hand and turned her head to see Callie smiling at her like she had just won the lottery. Erica couldn't help but smile even as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

She wasn't lying when she thought that she had never been this happy, this content. Callie was the love of her life and nothing would ever change that.

They both refocused their eyes to the front as the signed their names to the domestic partnership papers. It was the best thing they could do for the time being, but it was enough.

Callie looked up at Erica and smiled as she kissed the back of the blonde's hand.

"One day, I will officially marry you."


End file.
